Camper van Helsing (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Abraham van Helsing (ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Engineer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joshua Corin; Scott Koblish | First = Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = Cami van Helsing was the last scion of the van Helsing family. Due to fear of her family's occupation, namely their eternal conflict against Dracula, Cami decided to stay away from monster-hunting, claiming to be disinterested rather than afraid. Thus, she instead followed a career as engineer, landing a job at Parker Industries' R&D division. Using Parker Industries' resources, Cami began working on a device named the Sandman in hopes to find a way to reverse the imminent curse of insomnia that befell any member of the Van Helsing family as soon as they reached 25 years of age. Unfortunately, Cami was fired before she could complete the Sandman for slacking off, as she preferred to spend time at home playing the Versus online game, leading her to accumulate roughly two absences a week over a period of three months. Cami was laid off at the same time Queen Shiklah launched an invasion on Manhattan from Monster Metropolis. Pretending to be trying to put an end to the invasion, Shiklah fooled Spider-Man into directing her to Parker Industries' laboratories, where Cami was packing her things. The Sandman caught Shiklah's attention, prompting her to take down Spider-Man and force Cami to modify it to extend its reach. Deadpool arrived at Parker Industries, having been tipped off by Blade about Cami's potential inherited mystic arsenal which could help with the invasion. Shiklah tried to use the Sandman in combination with the Sceptre of the Manticore, but Cami's modifications had instead decreased its radius to zero, foiling Shiklah's plan to use the Sandman on the human inhabitants of Manhattan. Cami then escaped with Spider-Man and Deadpool to her apartment, where she started to look for a dowsing rod that could track specific monsters, in order to help Deadpool find Dracula. Together with Spider-Man and Deadpool, Cami flew over to Latvia to find Dracula, using the dowsing rod as a compass. Once they located the villain in the basement of a regular house, the heroes discovered that following his latest defeat at Logan's hands, Dracula had become a recluse devoted entirely to gaming, and had one of his slaves regularly lure people for him to drink their blood so he didn't even have to move from his den. No longer afraid of Dracula after witnessing his state, Cami confronted him. In the end, Cami and Dracula faced-off in a match of Versus to determine whether Dracula assisted them or Cami let him consume her. Cami won, and Dracula joined the heroes on their return to New York. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Engineer: Cami is a skilled engineer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Van Helsing Curse: Cami suffers from a curse somebody put in her bloodline a few years in the past. All van Helsings who were 25 years old or older lost the ability to sleep, driving them mad and making them kill each other. Being 24 years old, Cami had six months for the curse to take effect on her. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Cami was a big fan of Deadpool, having her bedroom full of Deadpool posters, and playing as him in the Versus MMORPG, a hero vs. villain online arena. She has him at level 66. There are also only a handful of players in the world who are above level 60. However, once she met her idol, she became disillusioned and began to look up to Spider-Man instead. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Van Helsing Family